Final Fantasy: The Gates of Azura
by Project-Exodus
Summary: A small group of adventurers from the land of Vana 'Diel find themselves before a mysterious gate, which takes them into another world known as Azura. Together, they face many new foes, as well as meet several familiar faces as they try to return home.
1. Chapter I Awakening

**Final Fantasy: The Gates of Azura**

**Chapter I – Awakening**

Kenji grabs hold of his forehead in pain as he attempts to prop himself up upon the coldness of the dusty stone floor below him. Upon inspecting the surrounding environment, he soon came to the realization that he now stood within the small enclosed chamber that he and his friends had fallen into, through a trap door near the entrance of the ruins that they had recently discovered. To his immediate right, the samurai slowly moves towards Paige, a young mithran bard whom seems to be gradually awakening from her state of unconsciousness. The swordsman cannot help but let out a long, drawn out sigh of relief as he falls upon his knees beside his furry companion, for he was glad that she too was fortunate enough to survive the fall.

Reaching into a small pouch upon his waist, Kenji fetches a vial containing a small remnant of what was left of one of his potions. Loosening and removing the cork, he holds up the mithra within his arm whilst pouring the clear bluish fluid into her mouth, in hopes to help her recover from the injuries that she had sustained. Feeling somewhat recovered, the bard is able to sit up on her own as she smiles graciously at her comrade. It was without hesitation that the samurai had helped her onto her feet and together made their way towards Felicity, a female hume ranger, whom seemingly was also in need of remedial attention. Alas, she too was alright, for the breath of life still continued to flow from her mouth as they examined her critical condition.

Despite the situation at hand, Paige immediately knew what she had to do, after all she was a bard, the only one in their group who could possibly using her musical powers of restoration to heal their wounded friend. With the sweet melody of her flute, the mithra plays a powerful yet potent spell of her Army's Paeon upon the unconscious ranger, with which a positive response had instantly ensued. As she opened her eyes, Felicity was slowly but surely able to stand steadily under the support of her weakened legs, which were gradually beginning to regain most their strength. Placing her hand upon her own shoulder, the hume was still a little sore from the damage that had been dealt, however it was only a minor inconvenience to her since she was now able walk once more.

**Kenji**

_[To Felicity]_ Try not to move so suddenly just yet, Felicity. Allow yourself at least some time to regain the rest of your stamina. We wouldn't want you to sprain yourself so soon after Paige had just healed you.

**Felicity**

_[Fetching her bow and quiver] _I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm going to be quite alright. My endurance is far greater than you think, Kenji. If anything, it should be I to be telling you to be careful. If you weren't so reckless, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

**Kenji**

_[Folding his arms]_ Speak for yourself. If it weren't for that last ounce of my potion, our friend Paige wouldn't have been able to aid your recovery. So therefore, by default, you should be the one thanking me. How else was I supposed to know that trap door was there?

**Paige**

_[Interrupting]_ Quiet the both of you, enough of your bickering. First thing's first. How are we to find ourselves a way out of these ruins? From what I can see, we can't possibly come back the way we came. So by any chance, have both of you got any constructive ideas?

**Kenji**

_[Pointing to the east]_ Well I suppose we can continue on down through this seemingly long corridor. Seeing that it is our only way out of this chamber, perhaps this can also lead us to an alternate means of exiting from the ruins. Besides, we've gone this far already, might as well explore the rest of this place while we're here.

**Felicity**

_[Sighing]_ It doesn't look like we have much of a choice anyway. However, I too, do not intend on leaving empty handedly. Let's just hope our stumbling upon these ruins was well worth it. I'd hate to have gone all through this trouble for nothing.

**Kenji**

_[Confidently]_ Trust me, if the rumors and legends are true, we will walk out of here richer than the duke of Jeuno himself. I swear on my own life, our efforts will not be in vain. This is our only chance to earn a little bit of renown upon the lands of Vana 'Diel, and I'm not about to give up now.

**Paige**

_[Sighing]_ I just want to go home already. I'm hungry and tired. Maybe even a nap would be rather nice to have right about now. But if you insist, I suppose going in a little bit further wouldn't hurt…I hope.

**Felicity**

_[Preparing her bow]_ Nothing a few flares can't fix. With these, it should be easier for us to see where we are actually going, considering how dark it is in here. We won't be as careless as before.

Determined, Felicity raises her long bow and takes aim towards the long shadowy corridor that stood before her. The ranger releases a couple of her flaring arrows as they all arc downward in an angle, with its sparks illuminating the rest of the way. From this, it had become evident and apparent to the rest of the group that this passageway descended even deeper below the inner ruins in which they stood. Although it had seemed to go into the completely opposite direction of the front entrance, they did not hesitate to go any further. After all, if it meant the acquisition of riches and fame, the trio was more than willing to look past the potential dangers for this once in a lifetime opportunity.

The three adventurers eventually reach what looks like an even larger chamber compared to the one that they had just departed from. With a couple more of her flaring arrows, Felicity is able to brighten up the darkness in all corners of the area, revealing its ancient and mysterious atmosphere. Surrounded by many large pillars of stone, a pedestal stands at the very center, with a noticeably shimmering object resting upon its surface. An enormous gate can also be seen looming over from behind, with chains running down from each corner before finally meeting at the center. Surely, to Kenji and the others, this room was indeed the keeper of that which they had sought, or so they thought.

Kenji hurriedly makes his way down the lengthy fleet of stairs towards the pedestal, with Felicity and Paige quickly following after him. The samurai persists to marvel at the pristine beauty of a verdantly colored crystal that lay in front of him, before placing it within his grasp as he holds it close. Slightly larger than the size of his fist, the precious object begins to emit a somewhat dim glow, perhaps triggered by the swordsman's direct interaction with it. To his left, Paige cannot help but display an overall expression of awe, for she hadn't seen something so strikingly gorgeous before. However, to the ranger, the young lady wasn't the slightest bit impressed at all, since she had expected far more from this seemingly fruitless expedition.

**Felicity**

_[Disappointed]_ So that's it? Please don't tell me this is so. Do you mean to say that we've traveled this far only to come across this puny little rock? You've got to be kidding me, that thing is probably worth a little less than a piece of dark ore at the auction house. This is getting a little ridiculous.

**Kenji**

_[Sighing]_ A puny rock, you say? I apologize, but that is clearly a severe understatement, my friend. This ancient relic is said to transcend far beyond the start of the first crystal age, a remnant of that which had first stood amidst the beginning of time itself. This is no ordinary stone I hold within my hands.

**Paige**

_[Placing her finger upon her lips]_ Well that sounds quite fancy and all, but. What exactly does it do? If this stone is as ancient as you say it is, then surely it possesses some amazing yet distinct properties, correct?

**Felicity**

_[Crossing her arms]_ Well, you heard the lady, Kenji. Why don't you share with us your intellect and tell us what this thing is truly capable of? That is in fact, if it can do anything at all to begin with.

**Kenji**

_[Somewhat fumbling with his words]_ Well, as you can see, it glows, it's shiny and well. Okay fine, I honestly really don't know what this crystal can do at all, nor anything else but the fact that it is the most coveted by scholars and excavators. That in itself should explain its true value.

**Felicity**

_[Placing her hand upon her head]_ You can't possibly be serious? Well, this is indeed the last time I team up with you and your mithran friend, Kenji. I still can't begin to comprehend how is it that I put up with you? Time after time, we always end up finding something of little or no value at all. You are indeed pathetic, maybe you should quit while you're ahead.

**Kenji**

_[Somewhat disappointed]_ Say what you want, but I know a valuable object when I see one. Look, all we have to do is get this thing appraised and we'll split the profits evenly like we always do. We got what we came for so, I guess we should find us a way out of here.

**Paige**

_[Yawning]_ Does this mean we get to go home now?

**Kenji**

_[Sighing]_ Yes, Paige. We're going home.

**Felicity**

_[Pointing towards the gate]_ Well, it looks like our own ticket to leaving these ruins is through that large gate. Maybe if we work together, we can free it from those chains and break through with our combined strength. I don't know about you two, but we shouldn't waste any more time standing around here like idiots.

After the ranger had finished her rude and discourteous rebuttal, the group of three persists to move in the direction of the immense threshold that stood before them. Unbeknownst to Kenji, the verdant crystal that he had placed within his pouch had slowly but gradually began to glow more intensely as they neared closer and closer towards their point of interest. The bard persists to cast the musical spell of her Valor Minuet upon her two companions with the aid of her flute as they had become empowered by its strengthening effects. It was then that both the samurai and ranger don't hesitate for a second in attempting to bring down the chains that encircle the large gate.

Drawing his nodachi, Kenji cuts loose two of the bottom most links of the chains located at the base of the gateway. At the same time, Felicity lets fly of her explosive arrows towards the two final links resting at the upper left and right corners. As expected, the thick binding strands of metal had heavily crashed down before them as rubble and dust fly frivolously throughout the air. With the gate now unbound, the three adventurers carry on to try to prod the gates open, but to no avail. After several more attempts, it had come clear to the three of them that no matter how much they pushed, the enormous set of doors weren't going to budge so easily.

**Felicity**

_[Punching furiously at the gate]_ Damn it. Quit being so stubborn and open up, already. I still can't believe this is happening to me. All I wanted to do was to make something of myself, to go out into the world and explore uncharted dungeons in search for fortune. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

**Kenji**

_[Sitting himself beside Paige]_ Why don't we give it a rest, Felicity? It's no use to keep going at it when this troublesome gate won't move an inch. Save your strength, we may need it later. However right now we should take the time to think this through, perhaps there is more to this door than we may actually think.

**Felicity**

_[Falling upon her knees]_ You know what, Kenji? I've had just enough of your pointless forms of rhetoric. Who do you think you are, my father? Well even if you were, you wouldn't come to understand about half of what's going through my mind right now. I just want to go home. I'm sick of suffering at the hands of your failures, Kenji.

**Paige**

_[Whispering]_ We'd better think of something quick before the ranger erupts into a scorching volcano. Just witnessing how monstrously angry she gets scares me. I honestly don't think that this will end well.

**Kenji**

_[Sighing] _She always gets like this when she's frustrated. Give it some time and she'll calm down before we even know it. The only thing we can do now is wait I'm afraid.

**Paige**

[Pointing at Kenji's waist] Kenji, if you don't mind me asking; why is your pouch glowing like that? It's kind of freaking me out a little.

**Kenji**

[Reaching into his pouch] It's the crystal, and it's growing warm. Why is it doing that? Did I break it or something? Damn it, how do I turn it off?

In trying to figure out the nature of this obscure object, Kenji finally comes to the realization that in approaching the gate, its luminescent aura had become stronger and more potent. The samurai had nothing to lose, what else could he do but raise the crystal up before the towering thresh hold, in expectations of some sort of positive reaction. To his surprise, his actions had caused the appearance of a large circular seal upon the center of the gate way. With a brief flash of light, the doors slowly begin to open, granting the group of three, passage into yet another long and dark corridor.

With a sigh of relief, Felicity doesn't hesitate to rise up upon her feet and continue further through the inner ruins. Kenji and Paige follow soon after her, only to realize that the gate that they had just passed through had disappeared without a trace, with only a solid stone wall standing in its place. They easily shrug it off and continue to ascend yet another set of stairs towards the evident presence of sunlight that could be seen at the very top. Passing through the thinness of a continuously flowing waterfall, the samurai and ranger arrive upon what looks like a small field of grass, enclosed by tall walls of stone which surround them.

The ranger can be seen looking up into the summer sky, taking in a deep breath as she takes her time to savor the moment of freedom from the ruins that she and her companions had been trapped within for such a time. Upon a bed of flowers, Paige lets out a sleepy yawn before laying herself comfortably upon them. Meanwhile, Kenji makes a swift observation of the environment, somewhat intrigued by the sudden change of atmosphere after only traveling a few steps outside. However something still seemed out of place, for the samurai possessed the slightest inkling that they were indeed being watched by an unknown force.

**Kenji**

_[Readying his katana]_ Don't become so lax just yet, Felicity. We've haven't escaped from danger just yet. I feel the presence of those other than us within this place. Be sure to keep you're guard up.

**Felicity**

_[Stubbornly]_ Give me one good reason why I should still listen to your orders, Kenji? If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten into that mess back there, I could have sworn that we were going to rot and die in those ruins.

Just before Felicity could finish her sentence, a stray crossbow bolt nearly grazes her neck as Kenji deflects its trajectory with the swift wave of his nodachi. The ranger can only widen her eyes in trepidation while watching the projectile fall to the ground beside her. There wasn't no doubt in her mind that if Kenji hadn't intervened, she would have died instantly before her comrades. Soon after, several more bolts fly down at the two of them, to which the samurai wards them off successfully. To the swordsman, this was no different than the previous aggressive encounters that he and his group had faced once before.

**Kenji**

_[Holding his ground]_ I must admit that I've brought you into many disastrous situations. But I'll have you know that I've never once let any of my comrades down when it had come to these dire circumstances. Now, get up onto your feet and raise your bow, I could use some of your help right about now. This isn't a one man team.

**Felicity**

_[Sighing]_ You know what? I also find it really annoying when you utterly try to prove me wrong like this. But I suppose there's no use arguing about it at the moment. Alright partner, let's take these bastards out. However, I'm starting to wonder where that mithran bard of yours had run off to. Don't tell me she's taking one her naps again.

**Kenji**

_[Pointing towards Paige]_ You spoke too soon. Go and take a look for yourself. She's out cold. That bard really needs to get a better sleeping schedule planned out, and it's always during the worst timing.

**Felicity**

_[Shaking her head]_ I don't understand why you still keep her around. Couldn't you have at least recruited a white mage or red mage? They would've done a better job than Paige could ever handle.

**Kenji**

_[Explaining]_ You know very well that white mages are hard to come by these days. They are always in high demand. It's like a rat race with them. Besides, they're quite picky and difficult to maintain. And speaking of red mages, don't even get me started on them. They are a whole different story in itself.

**Felicity**

_[Taking aim of her bow]_ Whatever, we can make do without her anyway. Although things would have been much easier if she had casted her sword madrigal. No matter, I like taking up a good challenge anyway.

From the high ridges above, the skilled archer is able to take notice of the many crimson cloaked men whom had taken their place, with their crossbows pointed straight down at them. Felicity immediately ignites and let fly her flaming arrows as they penetrate deep into her opponents' bodies, and causing them to fall from their heightened vantage points in a writhing fiery death. The samurai continues to aid his ally by deflecting many more projectiles that come forth upon them, allowing the ranger to accurately snipe the rest of their aggressors. It was with unbridled teamwork, that the duo was able to survive the surprise attack, seemingly unscathed by their enemies' murderous desire.

However, such was not the end to their hostile encounter, as several more cloaked figures had leaped down upon the grassy field, before charging straight towards their two targets. Armed with a vast array of daggers, long swords and claws, these shrouded individuals persist to lead a combined assault with their evidently skilled combative techniques without waver. With her munitions reserves quickly depleting, Felicity attempts to at least slow her targets' movements by resorting to the utilization of her frost arrows, ultimately freezing them within their tracks and shattering under its devastating effects. Although effective, it was now time for Kenji to do his part, as close combat was his specialty.

The samurai instinctually uses his Seigan technique to swiftly evade and avoid the attacks of his multiple foes, while at the same time landing a successful and mortal strike upon each of them as he agilely passes them by. With a huge group of crimson assassins now standing before him, the swordsman focuses his concentration upon his nodachi, releasing two powerful slashes of his Tachi: Enpi weapon skill upon them, which seemingly cuts them in twain within an instant. Kenji persists to take out as many more hostilities as he could muster, as for each individual that had fallen to his blade, would allow him to use his most devastating attacks.

Nearby, Felicity comes to the inconvenient realization that she possessed only a single arrow left within her disposal, and without question turns to the aid of her twin daggers which she hastily uses to block the quick swipe of a lone adversary's bladed claw. The archer carries on to force her opponent aside, before lunging forward at another approaching enemy and stabbing him slightly below the chin and ripping it free from his flesh. After dealing with the both of them, the ranger makes good use of her Shadow Bind technique, to which large roots penetrate through the ground and strongly fastens several of the cloaked individuals. This proved to be an opportune time to strike, as she rushes straight at her exposed prey and eviscerating each and every one of them.

Although, despite their efforts, it had seemed that more and more of these assassins had begun to poor out from all corners of the area without any sign of their numbers dwindling, even after many had already been slain. The samurai finally resorts to using his Tachi: Kagero weapon skill, which effectively incinerates a significant number of the hostile individuals with the single wave of his katana. The ranger too was also occupied with her dealings with many more of the same enemies, whose numbers were beginning to grow far beyond than she could handle. With the young hume's final ounce of strength, Felicity intoxicates her victims with several slashes of her daggers as they begin to suffer under the venomous effects of her Viper's Bite. But alas, even such wasn't enough to faze their enemies.

**Felicity**

_[Nearly out of breath]_ Incessant little punks, aren't they? It's as if they don't fear death at all. They just keep coming and coming, with one just simply replacing the other. I don't think I can go on any longer, Kenji. There's just too many of them.

**Kenji**

_[Fatigued]_ If you can buy me some time, maybe I can meditate long enough to unleash more of my weapon skills upon our opponents. It's the only way we can ever survive this seemingly endless assault, I'm afraid. Otherwise, we're just as good as dead.

**Felicity**

_[Angrily]_ Why don't you wake up that stupid mithra from her precious little nap already? Why does she get to sit along the sidelines while we do all the hard work? It's not fair, I tell you. We could have won the battle hours ago if she had given us the full support of her magic. Some bard she is.

**Kenji**

_[Replying]_ Hey, if you want to try to catch her attention, I'm not going to stop you. That is, if you can wade yourself through these large group of assassins. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to let you pass on through without hesitation.

**Felicity**

_[Preparing to attack]_ I swear, if we ever make it out of this alive, I'm going to kill both you and your furry little friend with my own two hands. You have my word on that, Kenji, I promise you.

Before the two of them could execute their well thought up plan, a fiery explosion erupts from the opposite side of the grassy field, to which several crimson assassins are sent into a slow burning death. From the origin of this sudden occurrence, a man clothed with a noticeable dark leather jacket emerges from the smoke and ashes, with his sword rested upon his shoulder. He doesn't hesitate to charge forth at the large group of cloaked individuals, taking down at least eight of them whilst pulling the trigger upon the gun of his blade as each strike had exploded upon impact. It is without waver that the mysterious stranger persists to empty the shells from his revolver's cylindrical chamber before loading it and locking it into place, for he was intent on continuing his valiant effort.

Using this moment to their advantage, both Kenji and Felicity carry out their combined efforts to eliminate that which had surrounded and encircled them. The ranger begins by apprehending her opponents by the mercy of her Shadow Bind technique as she uses her skill of invisibility to confuse and bewilder her chosen targets of interest. With dagger in each hand, the young woman pierces deep into the necks of each cloaked aggressor that she had a clear advantage of, stealthily making the kill without notice. She continues to carry out the same attack pattern, widening the gap between them and her companion, whom can be seen knelt in meditation at the very center, gathering his focus and concentration to bring about his true potential.

In the distance, the mysterious swordsman can be seen effortlessly defeating those which had unfortunately dared to cross blades with him. He places his hand upon his forehead in repose before releasing yet another blast of his Fira spell at his victims, clearing a path towards the samurai and ranger. Preparing his gun blade, a bright orange aura surrounds him before unleashing a series of quick and powerful slashes upon the foes that still stood in his way. His aura gradually changes to a bluish coloration as the stranger prepares yet another attack, roughly dividing the final stretch of assassins with a final overwhelming upward strike.

It was now that Kenji had ended his meditation, now fully geared up to bring about an unremitting offensive upon his remaining hostilities. As Felicity had returned to her place beside him, the samurai sheathes his nodachi while retaining his battle stance. He places his hand upon the tsuka of his blade, for he awaited the proper moment to strike upon the now approaching threats which charge straight at him, his pose steady and unmoved. Soon enough, Kenji's time to attack had come, for his opponents were close and within range as his gaze narrowed in on his targets. With the quick drawing of his blade, the swordsman unleashes an enormously wide slash of energy upon the crimson shrouded assassins, seemingly decimating the whole lot of them in a single wave. Only remnants of cherry blossom petals can be seen floating down from the aftermath of Kenji's Tachi: Kasha weapon skill, a technique only mastered by few.

**Felicity**

_[Cheering]_ Good riddance to the whole lot of those unrelenting bastards. They surely had it coming, didn't they? Nothing can stand up against the unison of two strong willed individuals.

**Kenji**

_[Panting]_ You can say that again. However I must say, if it weren't for you, I don't think I would've been able to pull that off. So now you see how far we can get with just a little bit of proper coordination.

**Mysterious Swordsman**

_[Approaching them]_ That was quite a show you had displayed back there. But I must cut our conversation short before more of those assassins show up. I strongly advise that you come along with me. That is if you want to leave from this place alive.

**Kenji**

_[Lifting up his katana] _So it was you that had helped us out. We appreciate what you've done for us. But, you see, I'm not so trusting to those whom I've just met recently. Who are you, and what do want from us?

**Felicity**

_[Preparing to strike]_ Yeah, who the hell are you? And what's that weird looking sword that you're holding? Not to mention that weird get up you're wearing. Are you some sort of black mage? Or wait, a dark knight. No, you could also be a warrior of sorts if I'm not mistaken.

**Mysterious Swordsman**

_[Confused]_ Black mage? dark knight? I guess this is enough evidence to prove that you are those I've been sent to look for, the three travelers from one of the thirteen realms. Look, I'll explain everything on the way. We can't afford to wait here any longer.

**Kenji**

_[Lowering his blade]_ Thirteen realms? What in the world are you talking about? Aren't we still here upon the lands of Vana 'Diel? You're speaking nonsense, you must be crazy.

**Felicity**

_[Lowering her daggers]_ I think we can trust this man, Kenji. I still have a feeling that there are more of those guys still around. We should wake up Paige and follow him. He did help us after all

**Kenji**

_[Folding his arms] _I suppose we can. However, he can at least tell us his name. No use being a stranger if we're going to be tagging along with him for the time being.

**Mysterious Swordsman**

_[Hand upon his waist]_ The name's Squall, Squall Leonhart. Always a pleasure.

**Kenji**

_[Smirking]_ Charmed.

Suddenly, several bullets come raining down upon the group of three, which Kenji and Squall quickly deflect with the edge of their blades. It was from above the waterfall that the samurai and his fellow kin had passed through, that a man also garbed in a similar crimson fashion stood, with his triple barreled firearm in hand as he reloaded it. The dark haired and red eyed gunslinger doesn't hesitate to aim down his iron site upon Paige, whom could be still sleeping amidst the bed of flowers where she had made herself comfortable. He quickly fires three more shots towards the vulnerable mithra, whom Felicity quickly dives for and knocking the bard out of their trajectories.

The ranger quickly retaliates by loading her final arrow into her long bow and taking aim back at the sniper. It is with unrestrained accuracy that Felicity lets fly her Eagle Eye Shot, a projectile that could not by any means be neither dodged nor avoided, at least by mortal men. The tip of the archer's arrow only grazes past the left check of the crimson shrouded man, as he had reacted at the proper moment and tilted his head ever so slightly from its flight path. Although the projectile had missed its designated target, blood had begun to run slowly down the side of the villain's face, with which he wipes clean with the tips of his fingers.

The gunslinger could only glare down at Felicity in spite as he spreads out his dark red cape within the tranquil breeze that had come to pass. It was within an instant that he had leapt into the depths behind him, disappearing from everyone else's sight within seconds. Rudely awaked by the archer's intervention, Paige rubs her eyes tiredly whilst letting forth a drawn out yawn before getting up upon her feet. The mithra is quick to notice her friends and smiles happily upon seeing their faces. After all this time, the bard had been completely oblivious to what was going on as she slept in peace, and without any idea of what the current situation was at this very moment.

**Paige**

_[Stretching]_ Oh, hey guys. How is everything going? I apologize. I must have fallen asleep for quite a long time. It was a nice long nap, if I must say so myself. So, who's your new friend?

**Felicity**

_[Furiously]_ How is it that you can sleep through all of what just happened? You really have some issues to work out, miss. Aw to hell with it, I'm going to do what I should have done at the very beginning.

**Paige**

_[Backing away]_ Um, what do you think you're doing? Wait, you don't mean you're going to? Isn't there some way we can talk this through like civilized people? You're starting to scare me, Felicity.

**Felicity**

_[Drawing her dagger]_ Oh, you have every reason to fear me, bard. Now get your furry little ass over here before you make me any angrier. I swear I'll make you wish you'd never woken up.

**Paige**

_[Hiding behind Kenji]_ Kenji, why is the scary ranger girl angry with me? I don't know what has gotten into her? I don't remember doing anything wrong. Tell her to calm down or something.

**Kenji**

_[To Felicity]_ Now, now, Felicity. Let's not try to do anything rash. We've all had a long day, so cool it. You're embarrassing our selves in front of our guest, and this is no way to make a good first impression.

**Felicity**

_[Approaching]_ Out of the way Kenji, I don't have enough energy left to deal with you too. Now step aside and hand over the mithra, this is personal business you don't want to get involved with.

**Squall**

_[Sighing]_ How annoying. I'm going to start heading out, so I'll leave it up to your own abilities to keep up. If you're going to difficult like this the whole way through, I'm going to have to step in.

Ignoring their childish banter, Squall makes his way towards the cave entrance that he had entered from, leaving Kenji and the others behind without notice. The samurai eventually catches on to their acquaintance's sudden disappearance and capriciously follows after him. Felicity grabs hold of Paige's tail as the ranger drags the whiney mithra along the grassy field in the direction of the only way out. The bard can only wave her arms erratically, begging her comrade to let her free, with tears running down her cheeks. For the group of three, this was only the beginning of a long and grueling new adventure, and as far they were concerned, they weren't ready to undertake such responsibilities just yet.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter II Revelation

**Final Fantasy: The Gates of Azura**

**Chapter II – Revelation**

It had only been several moments later since Kenji and his companions had dealt with the seemingly large numbers of the crimson shrouded assassins, as well as the skilled gunslinger that had attempted to snipe at one of their own. But despite their last escapades, Squall Leonhart was already busy at work leading the trio of adventurers across a densely narrow mountain pass, through which they had exited into from the previous area. They eventually arrive upon an extended precipice, overlooking the vastness of the land below, displaying in all its beauty the nature of the almost boundless reaches of the overall environment.

Gazing out into the distance, Kenji's eyes widen in both astonishment and admiration as he looked upon the enormity of the city walls and buildings that seemed to have simply risen up from the ground. Numerous floating airships can be seen entering and departing from the metropolis, from the enormity of the towering structures that lay in its wake. For the samurai, this was nothing he hadn't seen before, but rather a somewhat comforting site since the city possessed some semblance to many of the others he and his comrades had visited many times before upon the lands of Vana 'Diel.

**Kenji**

_[Relieved]_ It's finally good to see that we've made it to some sign of civilization after all that. I could really go for some rest and relaxation right about now, not a mention a visit to the local tavern should be in order. However, this city doesn't look the slightest bit familiar…

**Felicity**

_[Examining]_ Well, it looks to me that it seems strikingly similar to Bastok, or maybe even San d'Oria, perhaps even Jueno. But, I must agree, I've never seen this city before. Even in all of my times spent traveling, I can't seem to put my finger on it.

**Paige**

_[Yawning] _Aw who cares? My stomach hurts really badly. I just want to grab something to eat and drink, and take another peaceful long nap on a nice comfy bed. I'll even pay for everyone's meal, just as long as we hurry along before I collapse from hunger.

**Squall**

_[Arms crossed]_ This city is known by many of this realm as Hazeiron, one of the several centers of trade and commerce. I am to meet up with another one of my fellow informants here, so in the time being, all of you can take a break and do whatever you want before I receive more information about the gate crystals.

**Kenji**

_[Interjecting]_ Hazeiron? Gate crystals? Wait just a moment, sir, but you've still haven't explained anything since we've begun to aimlessly follow you this far. I think its time for you to speak up and tell us what's really going on here, since you seem to know far more than we do at the moment.

**Squall**

_[Explaining]_ Well for one thing, you three no longer stand upon your own home world, this Vana 'Diel you keep talking about.

**Felicity**

_[Confused]_ What exactly do you mean? I have to say, I don't quite understand what you're saying. You must be talking nonsense.

**Squall**

_[Shaking his head]_ I only speak the truth, lady. If you can recall, the three of you must have passed through a massive gate, am I right?

**Paige**

_[Nodding]_ Yes that's correct. We had stumbled upon it while exploring some old abandoned ruins just around the outskirts of Windurst. Why do you ask?

**Squall**

_[Hand upon his hip]_ To put it simply, in passing through that gate, you had seemingly crossed dimensions into this world, Azura as must call it. From my understanding, you must have also obtained some sort of crystal in order to pass through. Otherwise, you all wouldn't be standing here.

**Kenji**

_[Reaching into his pouch]_ You mean this thing? Fascinating, I knew there was more to this crystal than we had initially thought. Looks like I was right all along, Felicity.

**Felicity**

_[Sighing]_ I'd believe it. Enough crazy occurrences like this happen all the time back at home anyway. I've haven't the slightest doubt. Although, I'd still like to know how it is we can all return back to our own realm.

**Squall**

Trust me. I too would also like to know how to get back to mine as well. It wasn't too long ago that I've also had come upon this world by the very same means. But from what I know, that crystal you hold within your hand is the only ticket out of this place.

**Kenji**

_[In thought]_ So we're not the only ones, huh. I somewhat feel a little better, knowing we're not left out of this whole mess of things. I'm overwhelmed enough just even thinking about it.

**Squall**

_[Turning his back]_ There are far more of us out there than you think. But in the meantime, we should continue on our way to Hazeiron. I'll disclose more information once we get there.

**Paige**

_[Whining]_ Finally, I was starting to think you guys would never shut up. I'm so weak and tired. Maybe one of you should carry me the rest of the way. I don't think I can move an inch without my stomach growling in pain.

Placing his face to his palm in anguish, Kenji willingly volunteers to carry the mithran bard upon his back whilst continuing to follow Squall down the mountain pass towards the city of Hazeiron. Felicity can only shake her head in disgust, for she felt that their furry companion did not deserve such unbridled attention from one of their own whom had clearly just survived the aftermath of a devastating battle. Not to mention that she also felt somewhat jealous by the samurai's acts of generosity, to which he mostly seemed to deliver to Paige more than anything else during their time together.

The ranger quickly shakes off her feelings of envy before catching up with the others, knowing that she had to keep her mind focused upon the task at hand before allowing her subtle emotions to take hold of her. After all, she knew well in her mind that the samurai was too naïve to notice how she felt about him. For two whole years she had known the swordsman, let alone setting off on countless journeys by his side, as it was her only excuse to stay close within his presence, despite seemingly being so distant. She had every desire to be with him, no matter what it took to get Kenji to simply realize the obvious.

Before they knew it, the group of four had already made it upon the busy streets of Hazeiron, through the massive crowds of people within the expanding immensity of the trading district. They soon arrive before the front counter of the Pious Tankard, the local tavern and inn, with which they humbly request lodging from the respected innkeeper. Upon Kenji's back, Paige had long fallen into a deep sleep, far before they even had entered the city. But alas, the samurai was given the unfortunate responsibility of lugging the young mithra into their room, located just right up the stairs on the second floor.

Exhausted, the swordsman had finally released himself from the burden of carrying his furry companion by simply resting the bard upon her bed. Although the simple task had been accomplished, Kenji couldn't help but look upon the silky texture of the mithra's frilled panties, which were outwardly exposed by the awkward positioning of her now spread out legs. Sweat begins to slowly trickle down the side of his face as he had begun to feel a sudden increase of temperature, for he was clearly aroused by the innocence that had made it self present before his eyes. The samurai knew well that what he was doing was quite inappropriate, however how could the male hume resist such sweet temptation.

**Squall**

_[Abruptly peering through the doorway]_ What's taking so long, Kenji? We have important matters to discuss right now. Felicity and I have been waiting for you, and we've been…what are you doing?

**Kenji**

_[Shamefully]_ Um, I uh, how do I explain this? This is not what you think it is, trust me. It was just a simple accident. I couldn't help but notice. I mean, come on, it was just there, staring straight into my face.

**Squall**

_[Sighing]_ You know what, just forget I even asked. Just come down when you're done with what it is you're doing…I didn't know you were that type of person, she's practically an animal.

**Kenji**

_[Insulted]_ Hey, what's that supposed to mean? It's not like I was doing this on purpose. Besides, I'm not really into the whole furry fetish that many seem to find attractive. Normal hume woman are more than enough to please me any day, you got that mister?

**Squall**

_[Leaving]_ Whatever. Save it for another time. I'm not interested in knowing your deepest darkest guilt pleasures. Just be sure to keep the rest of your personal thoughts to yourself, I've heard far enough already.

Still somewhat offended by the dark clothed swordsman's remark, Kenji begins to head out of the room to meet with his compatriots downstairs. However, before leaving, he quickly rearranges the mithran bard's legs into a more appropriate manner, so that any possible wandering eyes wouldn't be drawn to such acts of perversion. It is with prudence that the samurai had now made his way before Squall and Felicity, and taking a seat beside them near the barkeep. Raising his hand, he requests a small glass of water, with which he soon catches within his grasp as it slides down upon the wooden surface of the table towards him.

**Felicity**

_[To Kenji]_ So I take it the furry little mithra has already taken to the comforts to her bed, without any trouble I presume. It's a good thing too since she would've spent every last piece of Gil we had on this place. The food here is rather pricey, and I'd hate to see all of our well earned funds wasted just to satisfy her monstrous hunger. Boy, that girl can sure eat.

**Kenji**

_[Reassuringly]_ No worries, the bard is out cold, she won't be getting up any soon until maybe this evening. Despite her being an avid eater, she can sleep for obscene amounts of time in a single day without interruption.

**Felicity**

_[Relieved]_ Well that's good. But for now, let's get down to business. Squall was it? If I remember correctly, you owe us a little bit more information about what the hell is going on. You can start off by telling us who those crimson shrouded assassins are and why they had attacked us back there in the mountains.

**Squall**

_[Explaining]_ You know that gate crystal I had mentioned before? Those men were also after it as well. They are supposedly part of a religious cult, the Crimson Shadow. For the reasons of why they desire the relic, I'm just as clueless as you all are. However, I do know that it would be in your best interest to keep that artifact safe until we've returned back to head quarters. The oracle there can explain the situation far better than I can.

**Kenji**

_[Responding]_ So I take it this oracle is the very same who had sent you to find us, correct? What business does she have with us besides obtaining this crystal? Surely, this person wouldn't have dispatched you to save us without having the intentions of keeping us alive.

**Squall**

_[Impressed]_ You're a very keen individual, I see. However, when I had asked the very same, she could only tell me that it was imperative that I find the rest of these gate crystals, as well as their respected bearers. So far, you two and your furry friend are the very first that I have come across. I of course was the very first, along with my crystal which I had already left within the oracle's protection.

**Felicity**

_[In thought]_ You've mentioned before that there were a total of thirteen realms, correct? So I assume that for each of these thirteen realms, there exist thirteen gate crystals. So considering yours and our crystal, there must be exactly eleven more out there floating around.

**Squall**

_[To Felicity]_ Exactly, and it's only when we have collected all thirteen of these crystals, that we'd be able to return to our own respected worlds, or so the oracle had told me. As the number of crystals implies, there exists the same number of gates scattered around the lands of Azura. There have been said that two more of these gates are located just around the outskirts of this city, the one you've passed through as well as one other. So from this information, I suspect the bearer of the next crystal may be closer than we think.

**Kenji**

_[Taking a sip]_ So I guess our first objective is to seek out this individual before those assassins can. I can only imagine that he or she would be just as confused as we were, making them more vulnerable to being attacked without warning. It sounds like a tough job, but I'm more than up for it, if it means returning to Vana 'Diel.

**Felicity**

_[To Squall]_ So, where do we start looking? This is a rather large city, and it would most likely take a very long time to find whoever we are looking for. Maybe we should split up and check out the areas within the different districts of Hazeiron. Our numbers may be few, but I believe this is the best way we can track down the keeper of the gate crystal in the least amount of time.

**Squall**

_[Responding]_ Sounds like a good plan to me. Very well, I'll go scout out the rest of the trading district. As for you and Kenji, the both of you can maybe start looking within the residential and metal works districts. I'll leave it up to you to decide which area to begin your search. If you do find the bearer of the crystal, be sure to bring him or her back here, where we will all regroup before sundown.

Without further adieu, gun blade specialist takes leave of his newly met companions, departing from the tavern into the crowded streets of the trading district in search of that which he was so intent in finding. Kenji had already volunteered to make his way towards the residential district as had Felicity agreed to venture within the business of the metal works. Alas, it was here that the ranger was busy at work in completing her task, but at the same time looking for a means of restocking her ammunition. After all, she was indeed a skilled archer, and no master of the bow would ever dare going on without at least a decent supply of arrows.

Amongst the many domiciles of the residential district, Kenji had been searching upon the highest and lowest points of the surrounding area, but to no avail. The only thing the samurai could take notice of, was the strange looks the people around him were giving him, perhaps because of the way he dressed. Of course, the swordsman was clearly not of this world, he could not help the fact that others would treat him as such. But no matter, he did not care. All he wanted to do was to find what he was seeking, and so he continued his search.

However, it was here upon the trading district of Hazeiron that Squall Leonhart had already caught sight of something rather peculiar near the various weapon and armor shops in the distance. Descending from a long set of stairs and beneath a small archway, the SeeD mercenary lays his eyes upon a young woman dressed within a white blouse, along with a noticeable matching pink skirt which seemingly made her stand out from many of the city people whom were occupied with their trade. Upon her back rested her trusty two handed great sword, a weapon that almost seemed to weigh much heavier than the uniquely dressed maiden whom had wielded it.

To Squall, this person was most certainly the one he had been seeking, for her confused expression, mixed in with her almost misplaced attitude had made the individual more likely to be a holder of one of the many gate crystals. Although, what added more to this speculation, was the appearance of three distinguishable assassins of the Crimson Shadow, the opposing faction that also desired to obtain the precious object for themselves. It is with undying persistence, that they brought with themselves all their murderous intent and ill aspirations to take the crystal from the oblivious young woman by any means necessary, even if it meant the very worst.

Surely enough, the eccentric swordswoman was also deeply aware of her followers' presence, the mysteriously shrouded men that followed her so cautiously through the cover of the surrounding crowds. She clearly had no choice but to use her wits against these stalking assassins, and so she was driven to lead them unsuspectingly down a narrow alleyway, in hopes to deal with each and every one of discretely under the guise of a painfully lost and helpless young lady. Fortunately for her, the pursuers had taken the bait, as they were quick to approach her without hesitation.

From behind, the three assassins had already begun to charge straight towards their target, before running synonymously upon the eastern and western walls and leaping forth at the lone swordswoman in an effort to swiftly execute her. Upon contact, both the crimson shrouded men's blades were magically deflected by the Protect spell that the young brunette had casted before the encounter had started. It was no doubt that her foes were indeed quite surprised by her sense of cunning, but despite this, they had already initiated another attempt to take her down, in the very manner that they had come.

Drawing her great sword, the paladin skillfully deflects the blade of her first attacker, before heavily slashing down and forcing him against the wall to the side. With a high and precise kick, she dexterously stuns the next adversary, landing a devastating blow at his neck which incapacitates him within seconds. The swordswoman finally follows through by spinning around and impaling the third and last of her enemies right through abdomen with the sharpness of her blade, freeing herself from that which had posed a threat. Alas, her overall prowess was indeed no match for her opponents.

It was only in a matter of time that the seemingly knocked out assassin had recovered and scurried back onto his feet, attempting to flee from the alley from when he had came. However, his movements were quickly ceased by the serrated edge of Squall's gun blade, adeptly vanquishing the coward that would've called for the aid of more of his own in order to obtain the object of interest that his master had sought after. Sheathing his sword, the dark jacketed youth makes his way towards the young lady that he too had followed to this place. She is slightly defensive at first, but after gazing into his navy blue eyes, the swordswoman had come to understand the peaceful nature of the man that had neared closer.

**Squall**

_[Approaching]_ You're quite skilled with the blade, let alone the use of white magic, I see. I'm impressed by the fact that you were adequately prepared to take out those assassins on your own.

**Swordswoman**

_[To Squall]_ Who are you, and why do you come before me good sir? Surely a stranger like your self wouldn't have struck down one of my foes without reason. Speak, and reveal to me your intentions.

**Squall**

_[Responding]_ You can rest easy, I don't mean any harm. The name is Squall Leonhart, and I've been sent to seek you out and take you back with me to my superior. I take it you carry with you a crystal, am I right?

**Swordswoman**

_[Producing the crystal]_ Yes, how did you know I had come to possess such a precious object? And what do you intend to do with me after taking me back to this oracle of which you speak?

**Squall**

_[Explaining]_ I'll fill you in on more information at a better time. But right now, we'd better get going before more of those crimson shrouded men realize that their own kin haven't reported back to them. You got a name?

**Swordswoman**

_[Putting the crystal aside] _My name is Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, queen and ruler of the kingdom of Dalmasca of the very same name. However, you may call me Ashe for simplicity.

**Squall**

_[Responding]_ A queen, huh? Interesting. Come, follow me back towards the trading district, there's a tavern and inn there, where the rest of us are currently staying. We'll meet up with the others immediately and take our leave of the city. We're no longer safe staying around this place.

**Ashe**

_[Shaking her head]_ I cannot leave just yet, I'm afraid. There is one other that I had left to the care of a woman and child whom live within the residential district. He is injured, and not even my white magic was sufficient to heal him. I must return to him with this medicine I had purchased from the local apothecary, before going elsewhere.

**Squall**

_[Nodding]_ So, there's another one of you too. Understood, I'll be more than willing to take you there myself. But we must act quickly before things get any worst around here.

Before the both of them had begun to take their leave of the narrow alleyway, their movements were stopped short by the single round of a large caliber round, which was shot down upon the ground just inches before them. It was from the rooftops, that the very same dark haired and red eyed gunslinger had already taken aim upon Ashe from the scope of his sniper rifle, before firing straight at her throat. The projectile was nonetheless deflected by the almost godlike reflexes of Squall Leonhart, the seemingly adept gun specialist. He already knew well in his mind that they had to move now, for they were at the mercy of a notoriously talented marksman.

Squall and Ashe run hastily through the rest of the passageway, attempting to avoid the incessant rain of bullets that had come down upon them from atop the rooftops whilst the gunslinger pursued them from afar. The duo eventually arrives upon what looks like a wide encirclement of buildings, an apparent dead end to which they could not progress any further. It was all too clear to them that they had indeed fallen into a trap, and they knew well in their minds that their chance of escaping was near to slim. There was nothing they could do now, but wait and keep wary of the gunslinger which had now suddenly ceased his fire.

**Ashe**

_[On her guard]_ Who exactly was that man? He must be one of the very same assassins that had attempted to kill me. Where has he gone off too, is he gone?

**Squall**

_[Responding]_ I don't think so. He's still lurking around somewhere. I know how the man thinks. I've dealt with him many times before. He's a marksman, he's toying with us. He's waiting for the proper moment to pull the trigger.

**Ashe**

_[Noticing something odd]_ What is that strange noise? Where is it coming from?

**Squall**

_[Noticing it as well]_ Damn it. Quickly, find some cover now!

**Ashe**

_[Perplexed]_ What do you mean?

**Squall**

_[Commandingly]_ Don't ask, just do it!

Nearly instantaneously, the crimson cloaked gunman had opened fire upon his two targets from his mini gun emplacement set atop a balcony which looms over them. Without question, both Squall and Ashe scatter into the open area, tumbling into the cover of their surrounding environment as they attempt avoid the sheer stopping power of the red eyed individual's destructive machine. Together, they wait patiently, planning their next strategy against their main aggressor, for they both knew that his ammunition would run try in time, given the duration of time.

In due course, it was time for the gunslinger to reload his stationary armament, the clear signal for Squall and his companion to make their move. Nodding at each other promptly, Ashe cooperates with the SeeD mercenary by casting forth her Blizzara spell upon the balcony, causing it to become dense and brittle. The gun blade specialist is quick to take this opportunity to let fly his Thundara spell, which pierces deeply into the frozen area, ultimately sending both the dark haired assassin and his mini gun crumbling down into a cloud of dust and rubble. It was that this very moment that the group of two had maybe defeated their crimson shrouded opponent, but such wasn't the case as he was still very much alive.

Rising up from the rubble, the gunman continues to fire upon Squall and Ashe through the iron barrel of his automatic assault rifle as he rushes relentlessly at both of them without waver or uncertainty. At this point, the dark jacketed swordsman only desired to take down this worthy adversary once and for all, for he knew that this man wouldn't cease his assault until he had obtained the queen of Dalmasca's gate crystal. And so, he charged forth with his gun blade in hand, deflecting most of his opponent's bullets with his sharp edge before finally meeting face to face with the enemy.

It was within this very moment that Squall delivers an upward slash, to which he effortlessly cuts through the barrel of his foe's gun. Although, despite this courageous act, such wasn't enough to stop the dark haired assassin as he had reverted his firearm to its truest form, Cerberus his trusty tri gun. Recovering from the blow, the gunslinger leaps into the air, ultimately landing upon Squall whilst straddling his waist as he presses his pistol up against his head. Alas, the skilled swordsman had now found himself laid down upon the ground, with his opponent now deeply staring into his eyes as he clearly been defeated.

**Shrouded Gunman**

_[To Ashe]_ You over there, if you want your friend to come out of this alive, I suggest you hand over that crystal you have within your possession. We wouldn't want to have any unnecessary deaths, would we?

**Squall**

[Interrupting] Don't listen to him, Ashe. Just leave me here and get the hell out of here. You know what he wants, take it with you and run.

**Shrouded Gunman**

_[Pressing Cerberus closer]_ You're a very brave man, I must say. Even though I have my gun pressed up against your head, you still continue to remain loyal to your friend. Many wouldn't dare challenge me, my friend.

**Squall**

_[Responding]_ And to whom do I owe this honor?

**Shrouded Gunman**

_[Humoring him]_ Vincent Valentine. It's a pleasure I'm sure.

**Ashe**

_[Shaking her head]_ I apologize, Squall. But I can't just abandon my allies so easily. You've helped this far, so I cannot simply allow you to die before my very eyes. I'll give him the crystal.

**Squall**

_[Angrily]_ No, damn it. The second you sacrifice the crystal to the enemy, you abandon your means of returning back to our realms, Ashe. Don't do anything foolish and retreat like I have commanded of you.

**Ashe**

_[Hesitantly]_ But, you'll die.

**Squall**

_[Interrupting]_ Just do it!

**Vincent**

_[Pulling back the hammer]_ It looks like its time for you to die now. I'll admit, it's been fun, may your death be peaceful and serene.

Ashe can only scream in concern for her companion has Vincent pulls the trigger in an attempt to swiftly execute his victim. However, only a subtle click can be heard, as there were no more bullets left within the barrels of his gun. Squall sees this as an attack of opportunity, and of course uses this to his advantage by knocking himself free from the clutches of his opponent. He quickly regains his composure and rises up to his feet with his gun blade in hand, prepared to strike yet again upon the ex-Turk, for he now had him where he wanted, up close and within the range of his attacks.

**Squall**

_[To Ashe]_ This is your second chance, your highness. Leave this place while you still have the opportunity. I'll deal with this one personally. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine, trust me.

**Vincent**

_[Reloading]_ I should've known that I had used up all my rounds after that last attempt to shoot both of you down. I guess you can yourself fortunate, for you would have surely died if I had at least one bullet left. I'll be sure to not repeat the same mistake. I won't be as reckless as before.

**Squall**

_[Lifting up his gun blade]_ You took the words right out of my mouth.

Without further interruption, the queen of Dalmasca attempts to feel back into the alleyway through which she and her companion had passed through during their last escapade. However, her movements are cut short by the swift landing of a large shuriken, which had spiraled down from above. Its thrower made herself apparent by leaping from the rooftops and down below towards Ashe whom had already drawn her great sword in preparation to defend herself. Retrieving her enormous ninja tool, the young kunoichi bows respectfully before the paladin in introduction, with a flippant smile upon her face. It was apparent from her aggressive actions, that this young lady was none other than an accomplice of their enemy, and that she too desired the coveted gate crystal that lay within Ashe's possession.

**Kunoichi**

_[Readying herself]_ The name's Yuffie Kisaragi. It's nice to have finally met you, queen of Dalmasca. I apologize, but I'll be taking that crystal of yours with me. You can try to fight me if you like, but I warn you, I'm not a force to be taken lightly.

**Squall**

_[Annoyed]_ Damn it. I told you to hurry. Now we've got one more troublesome opponent to deal with.

**Yuffie**

_[Angered]_ Who are you calling troublesome, mister? The second I'm done beating the crap out of your friend, you're next buddy.

**Vincent**

_[Aiming his gun]_ So you thought your friend would escape so easily, huh. Looks like you've got to change around your ineffective tactics. I hope you'll enjoy yourself, because this is going to take a while.

With their blades readied, both Squall Leonhart and Ashe B'nargin Dalmasca stand ready for battle as they were now occupied in dealing with their two newly acquainted adversaries. Meanwhile, Kenji and Felicity wait patiently within the room they had rented within the Pious Tankard, anticipating the arrival of their dark jacketed ally, whom hadn't returned in the time that he had instructed them to. The samurai can only feel a little concerned by the gun blade specialist's sudden disappearance, as he and the ranger have decided to seek him out, for they felt that he was in fact in the deepest of dangers.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter III A Memorable Encounter

**Final Fantasy: The Gates of Azura**

**Chapter III – A Memorable Encounter**

Making their way through the many densely populated city streets of Hazeiron, Kenji and Felicity were already busy at work in vigorously searching for their dark jacketed companion, Squall Leonhart, who had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Hours upon hours have already passed since the two of them have begun their endeavors in nearly scouting out the entirety of the large metropolis, but all to no avail as the afternoon had now transitioned into the early evening. They finally return upon the front steps of the Pious Tankard, exhausted and fatigued from their fruitless attempts to track down their ally, indecisive of what next course of action they should make next.

It was then that both the samurai and ranger had taken a brief moment to rest and gather their thoughts, wondering of the other possible places that Squall could be, as it was almost hard to believe that they'd hadn't already crossed paths with the gun blade specialist, considering after all that effort they had went through. They have soon begun to fear the worst for their friend, since such a long duration of time had passed, with the city people have already starting to head back into their homes for the night. So it was worry and concern, the duo had set off on yet another attempt to seek out the SeeD mercenary before concluding his fate, for they knew they needed him more than anything if they were to return to Vana 'Diel, their home world.

**Kenji**

_[Frustrated]_ Where else could that Squall fellow have disappeared off to? We've already searched this street thoroughly countless times, as well as the one before this and the one before that. Don't get me wrong, I am deeply concerned for our friend. However this is starting to annoy me.

**Felicity**

_[Replying]_ Gee, for being an honorable samurai and skilled swordsman, your lack of patience doesn't seem to grant you much justice, especially in this situation. Consider this as similar to tracking your prey while hunting, for it requires such unbridled fortitude to obtain that which you seek.

**Kenji**

_[Sighing]_ Such are the words of an adept ranger, nonetheless. I suppose you are right, Felicity. It should be much easier for us to track him down anyway, since most of the city folk have retired for the night. Who knows, maybe we'll get a little lucky along the way.

**Felicity**

_[Concerned]_ I just hope Squall is alright. With those assassins possibly crawling around every corner, I just cant' help but worry about what dangers he might have gotten himself into. Despite his loner attitude, he should understand that one man isn't simply enough to tackle such obstacles by himself.

**Kenji**

_[Responding]_ I'm pretty sure the guy is more than okay. He is of course, a very able swordsman. I don't think he'd be taken down so easily by those crimson shrouded men. It would a force far greater to even match his level of skill with the blade. Besides, what's with the whole sudden outburst of concern? Don't tell me you've fallen for him already.

**Felicity**

_[Smirking]_ I'll admit, he is kind of cute, but I'd have to say that his personality is a little too nonchalant, even for me. I don't think I'd get along with him very well. It also seems that he takes every single thing a little too seriously. At least that's what I've noticed.

**Kenji**

_[Agreeing]_ I couldn't have said it better myself. The guy needs to lighten up a bit. He mustn't sleep very well with that attitude of his, always suspecting danger at every moment. It's a surprise he even trusts us this much. I guess he has a good sense of judgment.

**Felicity**

_[Briefly pausing]_ Hold on for just a second. Listen closely, do you hear that Kenji? It somewhat sounds like the clashing of blades, along with some gunfire to boot. If anything, I've got the slightest feeling Squall is not too far from the action, if not part of it.

**Kenji**

_[Drawing his nodachi]_ If it is indeed him, I have not doubt in my mind that he'd require our assistance this very instant. From what I hear, the battle doesn't sound very pretty. We should make our move immediately if we are to help out our friend in need.

**Felicity**

_[Readying her bow]_ Perfect, a good opportunity to test out these new arrows I picked up from the metal works district. If they're as powerful as the shopkeeper say they are, such should harness the same effects of a normal Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga spell. And all for fifty percent off, mind you.

**Kenji**

_[Continuing forward]_ Sounds good enough to me. Now let's get this show on the road and do what we do best. Who knows, maybe these new enemies will drop some rare loot for us. Besides, it can't hurt to earn a Gil's worth while we're at it, I can use an equipment's upgrade myself.

Just as the samurai and ranger were determined to head towards the direction of the echoes of battle, their movements were interrupted by a large beam of energy, which had quickly dashed across upon street before crashing into the wall beside them. Kenji and Felicity could only rise up their arms in preparation for combat as a blonde spiky haired man had emerged from the origin of the burst, through an open alleyway as if he had been waiting for them to pass by. Upon his back rests a large two handed great sword, a weapon which possessed both monstrous lengths a width as it had seemed far impossible for no common man to wield so easily.

**Kenji**

_[To Felicity]_ It seems we're up against yet another tough opponent. I've never seen such skill from such a weapon of a high caliber before. I fear that this is going to be rather difficult for the both of us. We should plan our strategy out before we take action.

**Felicity**

_[Aiming her bow]_ He doesn't look that tough to me. I've seen far flashier moves delivered from experienced dark knights and warriors. Besides, with the blade of that size at disposal, one would think he'd be overcompensating for something.

**Kenji**

_[Hesitant]_ I think you're being a little too overconfident here. One shouldn't judge a swordsman so easily. After all, we wielders of the blade favor to be quite secretive when it comes to technique. What good is your skill if your opponent already has performed the same abilities many times before?

**Felicity**

_[Smirking] _Say what you will, but this guy's no different than any other swordsman I've dealt with. He's just one man. There shouldn't be a problem as well as you and I work together. Just you watch Kenji. I'll take him out easy with a single arrow.

With those words of confidence spoken, Felicity lets fly one of her Firaga arrows straight towards the blonde haired swordsman as a trail of violent flame begins to ignite while in mid air. Upon direct contact, an explosion of burning fire surrounds and seemingly consumes its target, almost as if it had incinerated the entirety of the area in which the man had stood. However, to the ranger's surprise, not even the powerful effects of her projectile could scathe her victim, as he stood amidst the blaze surrounded by a potent and concentrated blue aura, with which had gradually begun to extinguish what was left of the scorching embers.

Drawing his blade, the spiky haired swordsman lays his narrow gaze upon Kenji and Felicity in preparation for combat, as his blue eyes were now a glowing verdant color, staring menacingly at his opponents. It was unbeknownst to the two adventurers that this man was none other than Cloud Strife, one of the male compatriots of Vincent and Yuffie, whom were now occupied in acquiring the stone from Squall and the queen of Dalmasca in the enclosed area nearby. He too knew of the gate crystal the samurai had in his possession, and he was resolute on taking it, even if it meant by forceful means necessary.

**Cloud**

_[Pointing out his blade]_ Hand over the gate crystal if the both of you desire to walk out of here uninjured. I don't intend to hurt anyone, but I will take the liberty to use my blade if you attempt to resist. No one here needs to suffer under the edge of my sword.

**Felicity**

_[Aiming her bow]_ That's quite a bold statement coming from a man whom is outnumbered two to one. I apologize, but we can't give up the crystal so easily, as it possesses a great deal of importance to us. You can swallow your own words and come at us if you dare. We won't be holding back as well, so prepare your self.

**Kenji**

_[Readying his nodachi]_ Fire your bow when ready, Felicity. I'll try to take him down while he's distracted by your arrows, its best that we catch him off guard if we are to defeat him. His strength must be greater than any of ours put together if he can wield something so massive, I assume he is similarly of equal quickness as well.

**Felicity**

_[Nodding]_ Understood, lets make this battle a short one, we may need most of our energy helping out our friend, Squall. It wouldn't be much good to him if we'd suddenly come to save the day when in reality, we'd be drained of all our stamina. I just hope we still have enough time.

It is with such accuracy and precision that Felicity lets fly yet another single arrow straight towards Cloud, whom already stands in anticipation for the ranged attack. Kenji doesn't hesitate to take this opportunity and continues to swiftly dash upon the city street into his opponent's direction, before springing his katana back to strike. At the same time, the stray arrow arcs downward and lands several inches away from the blonde haired swordsman's feet, which casts the powerful effect of Blizzaga and freezes him steadily in place and bound by shards of ice.

The samurai leaps into the air and sends a heavy downward slash down upon the seemingly vulnerable Cloud, whom quickly reacts and breaks free from his icy shackles and parries the edge of Kenji's nodachi. With an overpowering force, the ex-Soldier drives the katana wielder back and continues to execute a consecutive series of several slashes before unleashing yet another Blade Beam attack upon him. Regaining his composure, Kenji sends his earth shattering Tachi: Hobaku weapon skill in the opposing directing, which ultimately interrupts the traveling collection of energy and sends it blindly into all directions as it dissipates into nothingness.

Felicity takes this moment to aim and fire a third single arrow towards her target, with the projectile now making its way just above the blonde haired youth and casting down upon him several piercing bolts of a Thundaga effect, which surrounds and encircles Cloud whilst leveling the ground in the process. Separating his buster sword into two, the mako infused swordsman spins wildly through the use of his Finishing Touch, which nullifies the entrapment of lightning that had encased him. He retaliates by leaping high up into air and sending a heavy blow down upon Kenji with his twin blades in an effort to initiate his Cross Slash technique.

However, this turned to be in the samurai's favor, for he was well prepared for such an attack, as he too took to the air with his nodachi in hand. Quickly using his Seigan ability, Kenji fluently evades Cloud's Cross Slash and sends him flying downwards into the ground with his Tachi: Enpi weapon skill. Felicity then takes notice of this opportunity to cast her Shadow Bind ability upon their temporarily disoriented opponent, allowing her ally a chance to send a final strike down upon him and to end this battle once and for all. But to the rangers surprise, Cloud is able to break free with the use of his empowering blue aura and continues to take to the air once again to deal with the samurai, whom was already well on his way downward towards him.

Kenji was clearly unaware of the danger he was now in, as he was totally oblivious to the extreme amount of focus the ex-Soldier was gathering within him. Despite this, the katana wielder prepares and sends down several quick slashes of his Tachi: Jinpu technique, which had released three rotating sharp gusts of wind towards his spiky haired opponent. With little or no effect at all, Cloud severs through the devastating attack and wreaks havoc upon his adversary with the seemingly countless amounts of strikes with his now combined buster sword. The samurai quickly found it difficult to keep up with his foe's movements, as his attacks were getting stronger and faster with each continuous blow.

Now landing down upon the ground below, Kenji awaits the final strike of Cloud's Omnislash, to which he now couldn't avoid even with the aid of his Seigan, so he stands in anticipation, even though the blow would mean the end of him. However, the ex-Soldier's finishing move is interrupted by another challenger that had suddenly entered the endless confrontation, whom had sent forth a potent explosive burst upon him before sending several whirls of bladed energy toward his direction. It was from behind Felicity that Seifer Almasy had made his appearance with a provoking smirk upon his face as he points out his gun blade towards the buster sword wielder to address him accordingly.

**Seifer**

_[Grinning]_ You got yourself some flashy moves, buddy. But to use them on a bunch of amateurs is no way shape or form honorable towards your opponents. How about you and I go on a little one on one, and show these kids how it's done.

**Felicity**

_[To Seifer]_ Who are you calling amateurs, you jerk. We had this whole battle under control before you showed up. Who do you think you are to be stomping in and playing mister hero all of a sudden?

**Seifer**

_[To Felicity]_ Oh great, another smart mouthed chicken wuss. Listen lady, this is no way to extend your gratitude towards someone who had saved your friend's life. You should be thanking me, Seifer Almasy, for carrying out such a selfless act. So shut it and let me handle this.

**Felicity**

_[Angrily]_ Why am I so suddenly tempted to stab you repeatedly in the chest before eviscerating your vital organs?

**Seifer**

_[Stroking back his hair]_ It's probably because you find me extremely attractive and you need to find a violent means to calm your frustration. Trust me, its only natural around the woman I've been with.

**Felicity**

_[To herself]_ I swear to god, I'm going to kill you one of these days. That's another one to my list of murderous desire.

**Seifer**

_[Approaching Kenji]_ So I take it your one of those crystal bearers that Squall was dispatched to seek out. It's nice to meet you, kid. You nearly held your own for a long time throughout the whole fight. That's mighty commendable.

**Kenji**

_[Responding]_ That's correct. Thanks for saving my skin back there. I was surely taking a very slim chance of survival. So I suppose your one of those informants Squall spoke of, that's a relief.

**Seifer**

_[Smirking]_ Well enough of these heart warming introductions. We have larger fish to fry in this situation. How about you and your little friend get out of here and give Squall a hand, he sure can use it. I swear ever since he and Rinoa have gotten together, he's been losing his touch.

**Kenji**

_[Sheathing his blade]_ Sounds like a plan to me. Are you sure you can handle this guy on your own? He's quite tough and relentless, especially with that enormous sword of his.

**Seifer**

_[Grinning]_ Trust me. I'm more than certain that my sheer skill with the gun blade is enough to take down this mediocre blonde. I'll have him begging upon his knees with no problem.

**Kenji**

_[Nodding]_ Understood. Come Felicity, we should do what Seifer says and get going. Squall needs our help, and considering the amount of time he must have been in combat, he surely would be in need of a break right about now.

**Felicity**

_[Agreeing]_ I'm ready when you are. Lead the way, Kenji.

Charging straight towards Cloud, Seifer begins his never ending onslaught of multiple strikes, giving Kenji and Felicity the opportunity to pass on by without interruption. In doing so, both the samurai and ranger make their way through the alleyway in the direction of the echoes of gun fire and blades clashing in the distance, as they were determined to help out Squall, their fellow comrade. They inevitably arrive at the scene to see the gun blade specialist and the queen of Dalmasca fending off the agile strikes of Yuffie's large shuriken as well as Vincent's trusty Cerberus in a simultaneous attempt to relieve them of the gate crystal.

Taking aim of her bow, Felicity is able to fire one of her Blizzaga arrows and deflect the trajectory of the shinobi's spiraling blade, forcefully pinning it up against the wall while shards of ice freeze it into place. Yuffie soon takes notice of the ranger and let fly a small barrage of smaller shuriken her way, to which Kenji swiftly and skillfully wards then off with the length of his nodachi before charging straight at her. Upon contact, the samurai feints a strike from above and follows through with a quick horizontal slash with which his opponent blocks with the blade of a single kunai.

Without effort, the swordsman pushes his female adversary off balance and uses his Blade Bash technique to temporarily stun her. In doing so, Kenji prepares and executes his Tachi: Gekko technique to which he launches Yuffie into the air with his bare hand and continues to leap after her, sending a devastating upward slash as the moon light had shown down upon them. In an instant, his female adversary had drawn blood, for she now had sustained a fatal wound in the process as she fell almost lifeless upon the ground. After defeating his foe, the samurai turns his attention to Squall and Ashe, whom are occupied in their combined efforts to take down Vincent, the looming threat that still remained.

The gunslinger calls out to his comrade in concern, knowing of her mortal condition that had been wrought upon her by Kenji's blade, and begins to throw a fit of rage and attempts to fire erratically upon his two opponents. Deflecting his bullets, Ashe charges straight at him with the edge of her Tournesol great sword, slashing at Vincent in timed succession before casting Holy upon the crimson shrouded individual which ultimately knocks him backwards, temporarily incapacitated by it's blinding and burning effects. In the meantime, Squall stands ready with his gun blade, in preparation to execute the final blow upon the dark haired marksman to, in due course, send him to his fate.

Make a quick dash towards Vincent the SeeD mercenary begins the numerous series of strikes initiated by his Renzokuken technique, eviscerating him in all possible directions and angles whilst pulling upon the trigger to enhance his blows. After making the final slash, Squall transitions into a spiraling motion before unleashing his Fated Circle, which engulfs Vincent in an encirclement of violent flame as it moves swiftly upon the surface of the ground. With blood now trickling down his lips, the gunslinger falls upon his knees, with his eyes now glowing threateningly, for he too was at his limit and was about to break under the pressure of his foes, which were intent to bring an end to his existence.

However, before Vincent was able to transform into Chaos, he is interrupted Seifer's sudden appearance upon the battlefield, as he travels through the air and into the nearby wall beside Kenji and Felicity. Entering from the alleyway, Cloud slowly approaches the group with his strong blue aura emanating frivolously around him. It is with concern that the ex-Soldier takes notice Yuffie to his left, the shinobi whom still continues to cling onto her life as she is bleeding profusely from the large gaping wound delivered by the samurai. Knowing of his comrade's intent to transition into his monstrous form, he turns his attention towards the gunslinger and notions him to cease his desires, for he was also aware of the risks involved in carrying out the desperate action.

**Cloud**

_[Shaking his head]_ Don't do it Vincent. Not here, not now. We can't risk you losing control over all of this. I know your intentions are true, but it wouldn't be in our best interest for you to do this. Save it for another time, we're leaving.

**Vincent**

_[Angrily]_ How can you say that at a time like this? Can't you see what they've done to Yuffie? I won't forgive them for doing this to her, not when they have our only means of returning to our home world. Have you gone insane, Cloud?

**Cloud**

_[Replying]_ We've clearly lost this battle. I won't allow you to suffer the same fate as the young shinobi has. Therefore, we are getting out of here and returning to Crimson Shadow, there are other crystals for us to collect. We'll come back for theirs when we're not as careless.

**Kenji**

_[To Cloud]_ The young lady stays with us. She's not going anywhere, so unless you and your friend take leave of this place and let us be, her life lays at the mercy of my blade. Don't try anything stupid, or else my hand might slip and finish her off.

**Vincent**

_[Clenching his teeth]_ I swear, if you lay one finger on her, I'll surely come back and deal with you personally, samurai. I'll be generous enough to save one bullet for you, for I only require one. It will be more than a pleasure to send it straight between your eyes.

**Cloud**

_[Raising his hand]_ Calm down Vincent, I won't allow another one of my comrades to die before me again. We'll leave Yuffie within their hands for now and come back to get her when the time comes. But until then, contain your anger and let's return back to head quarters.

Regrettably lowering his firearm and making his way towards the alleyway, Vincent follows alongside Cloud as they retreat into the shadows of the night, leaving Kenji and his companions to themselves in peace. Ashe doesn't hesitate to approach the mortally injured Yuffie, and casts a strong restoring spell of Curaga followed by Regen to close up the rest of her wounds. Nearby, Squall approaches Seifer and offers him a Hi-Potion to ease the pain from the sores and abrasions sustained by Cloud's skillful hand. It is with relief that the dark jacketed youth lends out his hand to his comrade and helps him onto his feet somewhat reassured that he was quite alright.

**Squall**

_[To Seifer]_ It looks like you can use a little bit more training, Seifer. To be taken down so easily by one man clearly shows your lack of practice. I guess they're not pushing you hard enough back at the garden, are they.

**Seifer**

_[Grinning]_ It's not like you could've done any better. The guy's tough, wasn't really expecting him to be so skilled with that huge sword. I couldn't even touch him with my Fire Cross techniques, let alone any of my magic.

**Squall**

_[Making his way towards Kenji]_ I was only joking. There's no doubt in my mind that he's no normal swordsman to trifle with. However, with him out of the way, this should make our job much easier for the time being.

**Seifer**

_[Raising his brow]_ You call that a joke? You really need work on your sense of humor, my friend. Maybe you should stick to your old silent and boring self, you were always better at that.

**Squall**

_[To Kenji]_ So how's Yuffie's condition? You really did a number on her back there. You could have been a little less harsh on her. She didn't seem that tough, at least I thought so. She was more of an annoyance than anything else.

**Kenji**

_[Responding]_ The opportunity was there, so I took it. Anyone who can wield a blade can and should be still considered a threat regardless. Besides, it looks like she's going to be okay. Ashe's white magic seems to be doing the trick just fine.

**Squall**

_[Hand upon his hip]_ Well, it seems you've done us a good favor anyway. Taking her hostage was a well executed plan. We could interrogate her and extract information regarding the possible locations of the rest of the gate crystals, if any. We can only hope.

**Kenji**

_[Nodding]_ Well if anything, she may also hold information about the whereabouts of this faction of assassins that have been pursuing the crystals as well. We should maybe consider confronting them ourselves one day. That is, when we are adequately prepared.

**Felicity**

_[With Yuffie's large shuriken in hand]_ I couldn't agree with you more, Kenji. However, take a look at this baby. It looks like this can go for a lot of Gil if we trade this in at the next shopkeeper we come across. It's good to know that we've obtained some loot during the aftermath of this whole ordeal.

**Kenji**

_[Sighing]_ Felicity put that thing away. You're only going to wear yourself down with that large thing. It's a wonder that this shinobi is able to lug that around with no problem at all. Besides, it doesn't look like it would be worth too much, I mean look at it, its way too plain to be considered anything of exceptional value.

**Felicity**

_[Disappointed]_ Fine, I'll trade this weapon in on my own and keep all of the Gil to myself. You don't have to be so rash about it. Just you wait and see, I'll be armed with a new bow and even deadlier arrows before you even know it, so don't be jealous.

**Ashe**

_[Relieved] _Alright, the healing is nearly complete. All the girl needs to do now is to catch some rest before she can stand up on her own and walk. I suppose, I will leave it up to you men to carry her off to safety. In the mean time, I have certain matters to attend to, before I can come along with the rest of you.

**Squall**

_[Replying]_ It's about your friend isn't it? Don't worry. I'll come along with you towards the residential district where you have kept him. However, the rest of you should return to the Pious Tankard with the shinobi and rest up for the night. Ashe and I will regroup at the inn later at night after we have taken care of this small chore. Understood?

**Seifer**

_[Interjecting]_ Yeah, yeah I'll take the little runts along with me. I'll make sure they don't run into any trouble along the way. But as a reminder, you and I need to have a little talk. It's about the next location of the nearest gate crystal, and it seems Rinoa has found a lead in the right direction.

**Felicity**

_[To Seifer]_ Who the hell are you calling a runt, mister? I'll have you know that I'm nearly seventeen years old and that I'm no runt whatsoever. You better start giving your new companions some respect if we are to get along. Is this how you treat most women?

**Seifer**

_[Winking at her]_ Only to those who easily get annoyed by me. And you my dear are doing a great job at doing so. Keep it up and maybe you'll hear my rudest of remarks. I'm sure you will find that I am quite the gentlemen.

**Kenji**

_[Carrying Yuffie within his arms]_ Alright guys, cut it out. It's getting late and I'm very tired right now. Save your idle trifles for tomorrow morning, let's get going before I collapse under my own exhaustion.

With the shinobi now resting within his care, Kenji and the others take their leave of the area and into the city streets after exiting through the lengthy alleyway where they all had come. It was only several moments later that the samurai, ranger and Seifer had arrived upon the Pious Tankard and had taken to the comfort of their room located on the second floor. Seeing that were only so many beds Kenji rests Yuffie beside the endlessly slumbering mithra, where she continues to sleep quietly and slowly recover from her wounds. However, the swordsman couldn't help but feel guilty, for he knew of the gratuitous amount of damage he had dealt to the young lady was far too much for her to handle.

Jealous as ever, Felicity takes her place upon her bed, starring enviously at the unnecessary expression of attention Kenji was giving towards the shinobi, their sworn enemy that had intended to take the gate crystal from them. What she found more surprising was the fact that he was acting so generously to a woman that he had in fact never met before in his entire life. Such was even enough to make her blood boil with aggravation. But alas, the only thing the ranger could do was hold her newly acquired shuriken close, as it was the only object of interest that had made her content, although sadly it wasn't enough, she wanted something far more valuable than a simple piece of weaponry.

Meanwhile, in the residential district, Squall and Ashe make their way towards the threshold of a small house at the very end of a long set of stairs leading downward through the many archways of small bridges and overpasses. The queen of Dalmasca continues to knock upon the door, to which she is answered by a young woman whom immediately recognizes her face. It is with a slight nod that she allows both of them into her home, leading Ashe towards a small room where a man suited in heavy plate armor rests upon a hammock in the very corner, where he seems to be lying unconsciously without interruption. There was no doubt that this man was indeed the swordswoman's friend that was in dire need of aid, another individual that had also come from Ashe's world.

Reaching into her pouch at her waist, the queen fetches a small vial of crushed herbs which she mixes into a small mug of boiling water that she had prepared only moments before. Tilting his head every so slightly, Ashe pours this concoction into his mouth, which almost immediately begins to take effect as the armored man begins to cough violently before opening his eyes and gazing upon the female paladin. The swordswoman sighs in relieve, as she was glad to see that her companion's condition was improving, thanks to the medicine she had purchased before, earlier in the day. Although still very weak, the man attempts to speak, somewhat struggling with his words as Ashe places her finger to his lips, pleading for him to remain silent and to allow the remedy to do its work.

**Ashe**

_[Comfortingly]_ Don't try to speak nor move just yet, Basch. Your wounds have not yet healed, so I beg of you to be patient and rest a little bit longer. You've had me worried for quite a while, my good friend.

**Basch**

_[Grunting]_ At least allow me the pleasure to thank you, my queen. You needn't worry. I feel that I am slowly regaining my strength. But I must say. I apologize for not being able to protect you during your time away, for not being able to carry out my duty. I shouldn't have lost to those assassins so easily.

**Squall**

_[To Basch]_ You should be proud of her. After all the danger's we've encountered today, she was able to hold her own in combat, as well as with a little help. Be known that you now possess more allies, and that we will work together as a unit to protect and collect all of the gate crystals and find ourselves a way home.

**Basch**

_[To Squall]_ And to whom do I owe my thanks, for protecting my lady?

**Squall**

_[Introducing himself]_ My name is Squall Leonhart, gun blade specialist and commander of SeeD at the Balamb Gardern. I look forward to working with you in this combined effort.

**Basch**

_[Replying]_ In Dalmasca, the common people know me as Judge Magister Gabranth, protector of Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and the emperor Larsa Solidor. However, you may call me by my original name, Basch fon Ronsenburg, former captain of the Order of Knights. It is indeed a pleasure to have met you.

**Squall**

_[To Ashe]_ It looks like we'll have to spend the rest of the night in this woman's dwelling, and allow your friend to rest for a longer duration of time. We'll keep watch over him in shifts until early morning, where we will rendezvous with the others and discuss our next course of action then.

**Ashe**

_[Nodding]_ It is a sound plan, Squall. Please allow me to carry out the first shift, I owe Basch this much for his loyal efforts to keep me safe and secure. You've earned some rest as well, so I humbly offer you this opportunity to recuperate from the last battle.

**Squall**

_[Hand upon his hip]_ Will do, queen of Dalmasca. I'll be just outside if you require anything. We have a long day ahead of us, so be best to notify me for the next shift, so that we both get an even amount of sleep, understood?

With a brief nod, Ashe continues to tend to Basch's wounds with what was left of her mana reserves andcasting upon him minor cura and regen spells to speed up the healing process. Squall takes to his place leaned up against the wall beside the door leading into the small room, before closing his eyes and falling into the darkness of slumber with his arms crossed and his head tilted forward. It had been a long day for the both of them, so it was only natural that they'd be deeply exhausted and fatigued from the ongoing fight between Vincent and Yuffie, let alone Cloud, the seemingly strongest of the three.

In the meantime, back at the Pious Tankard, Kenji and Felicity have already retired for the night, as they had shared a bed in preparation to set off on yet another journey to collect the remaining crystals that still lay hidden upon the lands of Azura. On the contrary, Seifer could not sleep, as something was bothering him, deep within his mind. There was no doubt that he was in fact very concerned of his comrade, Rinoa, whom had gone off on her own to obtain new information regarding the location of the next relic of interest. The gun blade user knew very of the many threats that lingered in the forests that she'd been scouting, and so he was impatient for the morning to come, so that he and the others may set off on this quest to possibly relieve her of this perilous duty.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter IV Advancing Towards Jazuin

**Final Fantasy: The Gates of Azura**

**Chapter IV – Into the Mystic Forest**

Kenji lets forth a long drawn out yawn, as rays of the morning sunlight shine down upon his face from the windows beside him. He attempts to sit up upon his bed, only to feel that something was weighing him down, preventing the samurai from moving any further, as if it had strongly bound him in place. But upon looking down, the swordsman comes to realize that it was no other than Felicity, whom seems to be lying comfortably upon his chest while straddling his waste with her long slender legs. Somewhat caught off guard by this, Kenji quickly notices the ranger's breasts pressed up against him, a sensation that he hadn't felt too often before.

However, despite the sensuality of the moment, Kenji suddenly remembers his lack of experience with the opposite sex, with his face now flushing into a deep reddish coloration as he throws his female companion off of him to the side and upon the wooden floor below. To his surprise, the ranger seems to remain unaffected by the fall and continues to sleep uninterruptedly without any problem at all. Relieved by this comforting site, the samurai slowly rises out of bed and walks carefully in Paige's and Yuffie's bed to check up on their current condition and to perhaps awaken them from their slumber.

Upon observation, Kenji can only turn his wandering eyes upon the awkward positioning of the mithra lying right on top of Yuffie, with her hand lightly rested upon the shinobi's right breast and her knee nestled perfectly between her legs. Stunned by the somewhat arousing imagery, the dark haired youth could only look down upon the bard as she suddenly stirs upon the bed and gently rubs her knee right up against the sensual area of the young kunoichi's short shorts. It is upon contact that Yuffie cocks her head back, letting out a subtle moan which causes a single tear to run down the swordsman's cheek, for this was the most beautiful site he had ever seen in all his days.

**Seifer**

_[Placing his hand upon Kenji's shoulder]_ You are one sick little man, Kenji. Look at you, staring down at two beautiful young women positioned so perfectly and innocently lying together amongst each other. Although I must say, I do like your tastes in women.

**Kenji**

_[Quickly turning around]_ I swear this is not what it looks like. I only really wanted to check them out...I mean check on them to see if the shinobi's condition had improved overnight, as well as awaken Paige, my comrade. You see, the bard has been sleeping for the past couple of hours, and I was starting to worry about her.

**Seifer**

_[Rolling his eyes]_ Yeah, yeah, I've heard enough. You were clearly enjoying the view, so don't try to cover it up with such poorly made up excuses. There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's what men do, its only natural bro. Please don't tell me you've only just reached puberty at this very moment, your starting to remind me of one of this knuckled headed, tattooed faced, guy I know from back home.

**Kenji**

_[Sighing] _Please, just keep what you saw here to yourself, I don't want to get Felicity angry with me for my lecherous acts. She really beats down on me when she has mistaken me for my perversion. It's like she's jealous or something, I can't really put my finger on it. I mean, I don't really mean to offend her or anything. Things like this just happen at the most unfortunate of times, I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from.

**Seifer**

_[Putting his arm around Kenji] _Don't try too hard to figure it out. It's kind of obvious if you think about it. But in the meantime, you should continue on with your plan on waking these ladies up. Squall along with the queen and her knight in shining armor are waiting for us downstairs. Just bring your butts down when you're ready, and make sure you keep an eye on Yuffie, she still might attempt to escape when you least expect it.

Taking leave of the room, Seifer heads on downstairs and meets up with Squall, Ashe and Basch whom sit in wait at a table near the fireplace located just within the barkeep's area. He takes a seat beside them before leaning back in his chair, and placing his feet up upon the surface, listening in on their conversation about their plans in obtaining the rest of the gate crystals. Alas, it is with persistence that the SeeD commander turns his attention to his hazel haired and blue eyed comrade sitting across from him, addressing him to explain the situation concerning Kenji and his friends, whom he had been sent to awaken from their lengthy slumber.

**Squall**

_[To Seifer]_ So I take it you've notified the samurai and his companions to wake up and bring with them the shinobi, am I right? We have a lot of information to extract from her. Such should prove useful to our efforts.

**Seifer**

_[Nodding]_ Affirmative, they should be heading down in a couple of minutes. Even after the battle, the little runts still seem to be out of it. Sometimes I wonder how you personally deal with these amateurs.

**Squall**

_[Responding]_ I guess it can't be helped. They've been through a lot as of late. But back onto the topic at hand, I recall that you have something to tell me, concerning the location of the next gate crystal.

**Seifer**

_[Replying]_ Yeah, glad that you mentioned that. It's funny, I would've forgotten if you've hadn't spoken up. Anyway, your girlfriend sent me a message that she's been scouting out a forested area just on the outskirts of the city Venthiel, a small ways northeast of here. It seems she's been hearing reports of strange activity going on around those parts, could be the recent opening of a new gate.

**Squall**

_[Nodding]_ It's good to hear that Rinoa's been able to acquire this much information. However, I believe that we should meet up with her as soon as possible if we are to get to the gate crystal in time before those assassins do, there's no questioning that they'd share the same objective as we do. It's imperative that we act quickly and without waver in order to make this mission a success.

**Seifer**

_[Interjecting]_ Although, I must add that her message must've taken weeks for it to get to me. So, I also suggest that we also take account of this duration of time, a lot could have happened in those several days. She could already be dealing with the enemy for all we know.

**Squall**

_[Crossing his arms]_ That is a very true statement. Although I'm sure she'd be able to hold her own against a couple of the Crimson Shadow's men. Her skills as a sorceress are more than enough to keep her in league against the opposition. I'm more than confident in her abilities.

**Yuffie**

_[Screaming]_ Get your stinking hands off me you pervert!

Interrupting Squall's conversation, Kenji comes crashing down the stairs from above and unto the ground below. At the very top, Yuffie keeps her right leg lifted high into the air, implicating that she had forcefully kicked the samurai in a fit of rage, and all for no good reason. The kunoichi follows through by leaping down from the flight of steps and upon the swordsman's chest, before attempting to make a quick dash towards the front door of the inn. However, seemingly outwitting her, Kenji was able to grab hold of one of her ankles which had knocked the shinobi off balance and landing excruciatingly hard upon the floor.

Still determined to escape, Yuffie struggles to crawl towards the threshold, with Kenji still hanging on to her foot. Noticing this, she delivers a swift kick into the samurai's face as he violently writhes upon the floor, suffering from the somewhat heinous act of persistence. Without further hesitation, the kuniochi quickly gets up upon her feet and darts towards her freedom, but is single handedly apprehended from behind by Felicity who had acted quickly in the nick of time. Surprisingly, Paige contributes to the shinobi's capture by playing the simple melody of her Foe Lullaby with the sweet tune of her flute, which instantly puts the young woman asleep.

**Kenji**

_[Rubbing his head]_ Damn it, what the hell is this girl's problem? She didn't have to kick me so hard. Geez, I barely even touched her too, I was just trying to wake her up, it's not like I was going to do anything else.

**Felicity**

_[Sighing]_ She's a wild one, alright. Maybe we ought to keep the shinobi on a leash or something. If she keeps that attitude up, we might as well chain her down to our waists. She'd better cooperate.

**Paige**

_[Smiling]_ Well at least she's asleep now, thanks to me. She won't be running off to anywhere so soon, at least not for a while. My Foe Lullaby does the trick every single time, guaranteed.

**Seifer**

_[Calling out]_ Yeah, but what good is she if she's snoring up a storm over there. We need her awake if we are to question her properly, so why don't you go on and wake her up again so that we can start the interrogation.

**Kenji**

_[Rolling up his sleeve]_ It'll be my pleasure, just hand her over to me.

**Felicity**

_[Stopping him]_ Don't even think about it. She's no good to us as well if her jaw's broken. We need the kunoichi to speak.

**Kenji**

_[Backing off]_ Fine, but next time she drop kicks me again, I'm not going to hesitate to take the well necessary measures.

**Paige**

_[Taking out her flute]_ Here, let me wake her up with a little less aggressive approach. Let's try to behave ourselves, shall we?

Pressing her lips onto her flute, the mithra plays a somewhat similar melody to that of her Foe Lullaby, this time more lively and vivacious. As expected, the young Yuffie immediately awakens from her short time asleep as she looks around her confused, fairly perplexed at what had happened to her. Still a little drowsy, the kunoichi is guided by Kenji towards the table where Squall and the others sat. It is there that they had intended to question the young lady about any information that would point them in the direction of the locations of other gate crystals, as well as the hideout of the Crimson Shadow, the faction whom persists to stalk them and steal that which they needed to return to their worlds.

**Squall**

_[To Yuffie]_ So, are you willing to cooperate with us and behave yourself? Because if you won't, we'll have to take the necessary measures to get you to speak up and tell us everything you know about the whereabouts of any more of those crystals.

**Yuffie**

_[Replying]_ I won't tell you anything. You can't make me. I'll never betray my friends, not now, not ever. You can do anything you want with me. I don't care what it is. Just get it over with quickly.

**Seifer**

_[Sighing]_ Looks like the shinobi isn't going be talking anytime soon. You guys got any ideas on how to break her resolve and get her to fess up? I'll tell you, if no one comes up with something soon, it'll be up to me to use my own methods of torture.

**Yuffie**

_[Turning her head away]_ You think you're all badass, trying to scare me with your mean threats. I've seen far better forms of interrogation performed by the Turks. If you've met Tseng and his crew, boy, you'd be in for quite a lesson or two.

**Kenji**

_[Shaking his head]_ It looks like she's got quite the mouth as well. She actually reminds me of a little someone I know all too well.

**Felicity**

_[Crossing her arms]_ What is that supposed to mean? If you really feel that way about me, you should come say it straight to my face like a real man.

**Kenji**

_[Reassuringly]_ I was only kidding. Calm down.

**Paige**

_[Holding up a small pouch]_ Hey, look what I found. And it looks like there are some neat looking marbles inside. Let's see, there's a red one, a green one and a yellow one. There are a whole lot of them.

**Yuffie**

_[Shocked]_ Get your filthy paws off my materia, cat lady. Those aren't toys that you should be playing around with. They are more precious than you know. You'd better hand them over before I have to pry them off your hands myself.

**Paige**

_[Questioningly]_ Materia? So, what's so special about these measly little marbles? They don't seem like they look like anything too extraordinary.

**Yuffie**

_[Enraged]_ How can you say such a thing so loosely? What you hold in your hand is the ability to cast powerful magic, summon mythical creatures and execute various skills and techniques that no normal person can do without. Don't be so naïve.

**Felicity**

_[Raising her brow]_ So, you mean to say that people from your world depend on petty little glass orbs to be able do these things? So you don't really learn magic or develop your own ability to summon creatures. How lame. True skill is earned through experience.

**Yuffie**

_[Clenching her teeth]_ You know what? Something tells me that you must be some sort of masochist since you clearly are asking for a well deserved beating. Why don't you get on over here and continue talking and see what happens.

**Ashe**

_[Speaking up]_ I apologize for interrupting, but perhaps instead of quarreling, we should discuss the important matter at hand. I wish to return to my kingdom as soon as possible, as my people need me. I fear that with every second spent here risks the possibility of Dalmasca falling into chaos.

**Squall**

_[Nodding]_ Ashe's right, we can't afford wasting anymore time arguing with each other. Now Yuffie, if you don't give in to our demands I will be forced to confiscate and separate you from your materia, as well as have you put back to sleep by the mithra until you decide you comply. So what will it be?

**Yuffie**

_[Crossing her arms]_ This isn't fair, this isn't fair at all. Fine, I'll tell you what I know, but you'll have to promise to let me go and return to me all of my materia, okay? And if you do try to jip me off of the bargain, I'll make all of you pay.

**Seifer**

_[Interjecting]_ I'm afraid we can't do that. You are going to lead us to the location of the next gate crystal yourself, so that we can keep a close eye on you. We wouldn't want you to go squealing back to your friends and telling them our plans.

**Yuffie**

_[Irritated]_ What? Now that's just asking way too much, mister. I simply won't do it if that's the case. You need to work on your bartering skills if you want to gain anything out of this.

**Kenji**

_[Holding up the pouch of materia]_ Well then I suppose you wouldn't mind if we sold off all of your precious materia in the local bazaar. Surely we would be able to exchange these babies for a decent amount of gil.

**Yuffie**

_[Flailing]_ Don't you even think about doing that! I worked so hard just to master using all of my material, it's not that easy. You guy's wouldn't even begin to know how many random encounters I had to go through to even make the best out of my magic and summons.

**Felicity**

_[Questioningly]_ Random encounters?

**Squall**

_[Continuing]_ Look, I'm giving you less than a minute to decide whether or not you want to tell us the location of the gate crystal, and if you don't decide quickly enough, you can kiss your materia goodbye.

**Yuffie**

_[Hesitantly]_ Alright, alright I understand. I don't know if this is entirely accurate but, I overheard a bunch of the assassins talking about another gateway located just northeast of the city of Jazuin, across the ocean towards the mountains. That's all I know, I can't get anymore specific than what I have just told you.

**Seifer**

_[Leaning back]_ Well that piece of information was rather vague. But at least it points us in the right direction. For your sake kunoichi, you best be telling us the truth, or else you'll personally have to deal with the edge of my gun blade.

**Squall**

_[Questioningly]_ Jazuin, huh? That's actually on our way towards where Rinoa is, only a little ways westward. Perhaps this can serve as our opportunity to hit two birds with one stone. I suppose we should go on our way immediately.

**Basch**

_[Responding]_ But of what means shall we travel to Jazuin? Surely there must be some mode of transportation that will take us there in the quickest means necessary, whether it is by chocobo or airship.

**Seifer**

_[Grinning]_ So the quiet guy finally talks. Well, mister judge, the only way we can get to Jazuin is by train, which isn't so bad and very cheap I might add. The closest airship port is within Jazuin itself, and it is by airship that we'll travel to Venthiel where we will meet up with Rinoa.

**Squall**

_[Continuing]_ If we decide to divide this mission amongst ourselves, we can split up into two teams and tackle both of these crystals simultaneously. I suppose Seifer, Ashe, Basch and I can head on towards Venthiel, while Kenji and his group along with Yuffie can go across the sea and search for the crystal in that respected region. How does this all sound to all of you?

**Felicity**

_[Agreeing]_ Same people, same group. Sounds like a good set up to me.

**Paige**

_[Smiling]_ Yeah, makes me feel more comfortable since I work better with my fellow part members

**Kenji**

_[Nodding]_ Then it's decided. You can count on us to carry out the task. Besides, with Yuffie with us, we should be able to find the gate crystal with no problem.

**Seifer**

_[Getting up from his seat]_ Then let's get this show on the road, shall we?

Without further adieu, the group of eight takes their leave of the Pious Tankard towards the train station within the metal works district. It is with determination that they've arrived upon the platform and boarded their train due towards the city of Jazuin as it had begun to depart from Hazeiron. Several hours pass and Kenji and his companions have already made a good distance towards their destination, where they were already more than half way there. It was only a matter of time that day had transitioned into night, and the adventurers were at rest within their respected seats upon the locomotive's many carts and freights.

However, the train had suddenly come to a stop, the cause unknown and shrouded in mystery. Kenji, the only person awake in his cabin leaves to investigate the disrupting event, in an effort to find the reasoning behind the whole phenomena. In the process, the young samurai meets up with Squall and Seifer, only to realize that upon observation, the car that they had been resting within had been separated from the main engine and now sat amidst the center of large bridge. There was no doubt in their minds that this indeed was yet another setup by their enemies, which they had also concluded so naturally.

As expected, the trio was instantly surrounded by a large group of assassins from the Crimson Shadow, this time led by another group of three of which they had never seen before. One of them, a verdant haired woman was garbed in an elegant dress, whilst another wore a suit of white armor with her long blonde hair flowing within the night breeze. The third person in the group was in fact a man, dressed in black shrouds and accompanied by a dog which possessed the same fur coloration. To Kenji's understanding, the party of three they now faced was indeed a significant threat towards he and his companions, for the samurai had an inkling feeling that these individuals were not to be treated so lightly.

**Kenji**

_[To Squall]_ These people, I feel a malicious aura about them. It's already clear that this whole thing was their doing, and that they intend to take the gate crystals from us. You've got any plans?

**Squall**

_[Replying]_ We should go on and wake the others. We can use their help to take out these assassins as well as those three that seem to be under their command. We possess the advantage in our numbers, so we should use it to our convenience.

**Seifer**

_[Leaving]_ I'll go on and do so. You two keep these guys at bay while I wake up the three princesses and knight in shining armor. Don't go having too much fun without me, at least save some for your buddy Seifer.

**Dark Shrouded Man**

_[Throwing several shuriken at Seifer]_ Don't even think about going any further. I wouldn't do something so foolish if I were you.

**Seifer**

_[Deflecting the projectiles] _Well isn't that so? Says who?

**Dark Shrouded Man**

_[Drawing his twin wakizashi]_ The name's Shadow…that's all you'll need to know before you die, young man.

**Kenji**

_[To Shadow]_ And would you also grant us the honor of introducing us to your two female accomplices?

**Verdant Haired Woman**

_[Stepping forward]_ My name is Tina Branford and beside me is the Rune Knight Celes Chere. We do not wish to hurt you, just hand over the gate crystals that lie in your possession, and you and your friends will be spared.

**Squall**

_[To Tina]_ That's a pretty bold statement, Tina. But I don't think your intentions will be fulfilled so easily as long as I'm able to hold up gun blade.

**Celes**

_[To Squall]_ I think you underestimate the situation that you and your companions are in. This bridge you stand upon is rigged with explosives and can be detonated by our command if you do not produce the crystals.

**Kenji**

_[To Celes]_ So you mean to say that you're willing to risk the lives of your own kin to obtain your objective? Where is your sense of comradery? Where is your honor?

**Shadow**

_[To Kenji]_ I believe you fail to notice something very important, samurai. These assassins are not entirely human, they are soulless vessels, mindlessly following our orders as we see fit. They are nothing more than expendable tools of war, individuals whose existence does not possess any value. They are our puppets, and they are willing to sacrifice themselves for our cause.

**Kenji**

_[Taunting him]_ That sounds like an act of cowardice to me, sending minions obviously weaker than you to fight your own battles. Why don't you come fight me one on one, man against man. Let's have our skills in combat decide the outcome of this battle, unless you fear dying by my blade.

**Shadow**

_[Replying]_ What did you say? Do you mock my ability as a ninja? Who are you, a measly samurai, to say such words of confidence when the odds are clearly against you?

**Kenji**

_[Continuing]_ I only offer you a simple duel between warriors. It's up to you if you choose to accept this challenge and take up this test. I just want to know if your skills with the blade are just as good as your empty threats.

**Shadow**

_[Nodding]_ Very well, I will partake in your little proposal of bravery. However I will have you know that you won't last a second against me, you only send yourself to your death, I'm afraid.

**Kenji**

_[Grinning]_ You took the words right out of my mouth. I'm not too shabby myself, you know. Better not underestimate what I can do. I've mastered nearly all of the weapon skills that one can execute with this katana, it should prove challenging.

**Celes**

_[To Shadow]_ What do you think you're doing? Do not let your own pride blind you from carrying out our mission. We can't afford to be careless while we have them bound within our grasp. Are you mad?

**Shadow**

_[Readying his wakizashi]_ Stay out of this, Celes. This is a matter only to be taken care of between men. You wouldn't understand the difference between honor and pride. True warriors never back down from a challenge.

**Tina**

_[Placing her hand upon his shoulder]_ Be careful Shadow. Looks can be deceiving. This young man looks like he knows how to use that sword he wields, and I wouldn't want to have any casualties because of your own accord.

**Shadow**

_[Nodding]_ You needn't worry about me, Tina. I'll take care of this riff use without any effort at all, you have my word.

**Squall**

_[To Kenji]_ Do you think this is a good idea? Considering the situation, I don't think your chance of winning is very high, since we're pretty much at their mercy. If the tides turn to your favor, I have no doubt that they'd ignite the explosives in an effort to save their ally.

**Kenji**

_[Smirking]_ You have every reason to feel that way. But trust me I have thought up a means that should get us out of this mess. I figure, instead of us going up against the whole lot of them, why not try a one on one duel.

**Seifer**

_[Raising his brow]_ Buddy, I'm not sure where you're going with this, but if you think this is going to work, I won't stop you. We've made it this far and I'm not about to give up without putting up a fight.

**Kenji**

_[Winking]_ It's all part of the plan, my friend. It'll work out, I promise.

**Seifer**

_[Sighing]_ Sometimes I wonder why I put my trust in this kid. I barely know the guy and yet I treat him as if we've been fighting alongside each other for years.

**Squall**

_[Hand upon his hip]_ He's a skilled swordsman, no doubt about it. I think he can hold his own pretty well against this Shadow guy. If all else fails, we're here to catch his back. He has our support.

**Seifer**

_[Crossing his arms]_ I just hope your judgment is just as good as mine.

And so, Kenji steps forward towards his opponent, Shadow, whom follows suite with their preparation for battle. Standing across from each other, the two contenders in this duel ready their trusty blades and assume combat stances as they both intend to make the best out of this fight, even if it meant losing their very own lives in the process. The samurai can only lift up his nodachi in determination as sweat begins to trickle down from sides of his face, for this was the very first one on one encounter he had ever had in a long time. He knew he was ready, and so did this adversary, this was the moment of truth for him.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a mysterious figure keeps watch over Kenji and his fellow compatriots, with his great sword ready within his hand. He brushes his dark blue hair back as many of his other armaments encircle and surround him, with his eyes glowing deep and crimson red. Without warning, the swordsman leaps from atop the cliff in which he stood, spiraling down upon the ground below and making his way towards his destination. In swift but quick movements he teleports from distance to distance with his seemingly mystical powers, as his intentions were also shrouded in mystery.


End file.
